A surface emitting quantum cascade laser lases in the TM mode and emits laser light having an infrared to terahertz wavelength.
An optical resonator can be configured from a two-dimensional photonic crystal provided near the active layer.
A surface emitting quantum cascade laser having a two-dimensional photonic crystal operates as a surface emitting laser capable of emitting laser light in the direction perpendicular to the surface of the active layer.
The operating current may be increased in order to obtain high output. However, this results in raising the chip operating temperature and increasing the leakage of light from the chip side surface.